1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved image display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes a liquid crystal panel having two substrates, a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and a backlight unit that supplies light to the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal display controls the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer, thereby displaying desired images.
The backlight unit typically includes a plurality of point light sources that emit light and a light guide plate that changes the paths of the light emitted from the point light sources. The light guide plate includes a light incident area to which the light is incident. However, the light incident area typically includes both a portion through which the light does not pass and a portion through which the light passes. As a result, a brightness difference can occur between the two portions.